The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carex oshimensis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Ice Cream’. ‘Ice Cream’ is a new cultivar of perennial ornamental grass grown for container and landscape use, primarily in shaded exposures.
The Inventor discovered ‘Ice Cream’ in summer of 2007 in a container in his nursery in Kensington, Conn. ‘Ice Cream’ arose as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of Carex oshimensis ‘Evergold’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by rhizome division in Kensington, Conn. in 2007 by the Inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations both by division and in vitro propagation.